Minions' Adventure
Minions' Adventure (Japanese: ミニオンの冒険 Minion no Bōken) (or Despicable Me: Minions' Adventure in English Dub) is a 2014 magical girl anime series released on January 1, 2014. It is based on Pretty Cure, Teen Titans, Tokyo Mew Mew.and Sailor Moon. Story Queen Sayuri sends Rainbow to the human world to search for Minions who want to become Miracle Spirits: A type of female Minion that is a legendary warrior that protects the human world from dark evil. Characters Miracle Spirits *'Samantha Mikami' (三上サマンサ Mikami Samansa) / Miracle Cat (ミラクル猫 Mirakuru Neko) **Is the main protagonist that is a 15 year old high school girl, she was friendly and a little shy, as Samantha, She has a brown ponytail hair tied with a hot pink bow and wears an indigo dress. As Miracle Cat, she has a light blue dress with white, cuffs, light blue shoes, white stockings, sky blue ribbon that attached behind her dress, a cat amulet that attached the light blue ribbon on her chest. She also had cat ears and a tail with a ribbon attached at the tip, her hairstyle becomes a curly pigtail tied with two bow and another bow on her hair. *'Akira Matsumoto' (松本晃 Matsumoto Akira) / Miracle Arctic Fox (ミラクルホッキョクギツネ Mirakuru Hokkyokugitsune) **Is a high school girl and has the same age as Samantha (which is meant they're in the same class) and also the second Miracle Spirit. As Akira, She has a blue hair with sky blue stripe and wears an indigo shirt and purple skirt. As Miracle Arctic Fox, she has a turquoise dress with white cuffs, light blue shoes, white stockings, sky blue ribbon that attached behind her dress, a fox amulet that attached the light blue ribbon on her chest. She also had fox ears and a gray bushy tail, her hairstyle is a bun with a silver flower headband. *'Ayame Matsumoto' (松本あやめ Matsumoto Ayame) / Miracle Puma (ミラクルプーマ Mirakuru Pūma) **Is Akira's 13 year old younger sister. She is shy and a bit of coward, she is the third Miracle Spirit. As Ayame, she wears a light blue dress, As Miracle Puma she has light blue which is almost similar to her normal form expect there's a puma amulet that attached the light blue ribbon on her chest. She has also had light blue shoes, white stockings, a blue ribbon that attached behind her dress. She has round, brown ears and tail. Her hairsytle is a side braid hairsyle. *'Kira Reisen' (冷戦キラ Reisen Kira) / Miracle Bat (ミラクル猫 Mirakuru Neko) **Is the main protagonist that is a 15 year old high school girl, she was friendly and a little shy, as Samantha, She has a brown ponytail hair tied with a hot pink bow and wears an indigo dress. As Miracle Cat, she has a light blue dress with white, cuffs, light blue shoes, white stockings, sky blue ribbon that attached behind her dress, a cat amulet that attached the light blue ribbon on her chest. She also had cat ears and a tail with a ribbon attached at the tip, her hairstyle becomes a curly pigtail tied with two bow and another bow on her hair. **Zajmok (Zinkumu) (Voiced by Max Charles in U.S.) the only male Miracle Spirit. **Foof Okori (Fuuf-atako) Episode List #Oh my! Defense the Evil Minions! #When a Fluffy Unicorn comes to Life #As a Problem Comes.... I'm talking inside my head!? #Miracle Spirits got captured by... Aliens!? #The History of Kyofus!! #Samantha's Storybook #Ice Night #Miya's Spa Slumber Party #Succubus Nightmare #The Mysterious Vampire #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Minion Times (Part 1) #Minion Times (Part 2) #Minion Times (Part 3) #The Final (Part 1) #The Final (Part 2) Category:TV series Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Samanthatheflyingsquirell25 Custom Category:Incomplete Category:Minions